Hell Bound
by lilbee17
Summary: Stay here, I'll come back for you", Kai said.He was about to run out before she grabbed his arm and pulled him back."Please Kai, dont leave me again!",Sky begged.Kai told ahold her face & looked her in the eye."Dont worry Sky,I am never leaving you again"
1. Intro

Hell Bound

The world championships are over now, the bladebreakers can finally relax and get ready for next year's tounrament. Mr. Dickenson had other plans in mind though, he booked the bladebreakers, Hilary and the new girl Skyler on an all expensed paid vacation to the Bahamas for one month. Skyler came to the bladebreakers when they needed another member for the tournament, she previously lived in America before her father moved them to Russia because of his job. She is a 16yr.old girl with long blond hair and bright emerald eyes, her body is one to kill for with her perfect breasts, perfect butt, perfect legs and perfect everything. There was not a single flaw in her body, all the muscles filled in in the right places for her...making Kai want her. She's the type to be loved for her mind though, not her body so she doesnt think she is all of that. She had run away from her father to join the bladebreakers, in a desperate attempt to get away. Once he found her at the tournament, he nearly beat her to death, punching her, kicking her, slashing at her with a knife and slamming her into the wall. He wouldve killed her if Kai hadnt drove him away, and had taken her to the hospital. She had 1 cracked rib, internal bleeding, a deep gash on her left eye lid and bruises all over her body. She was unconsious when he found her. Her father's name is Boris Balkov, leader of the Demolition Boys in the Balkov Abbey. He moved her with him to Russia to have her become one of his little minions in his plans. He had put her bitbeast inside of her to make her the most powerful beyblader in the world, which worked out great. She had taken Tyson's title away from him when she made it to the finals instead of him. She went up against Tala in the finals and beat him after a long hard battle.

After the beating from her father, she has a big scar going through her left eye brow from the knife and left her mentally scarred for life. Her relationships with the bladebreakers are really good, especially with Kai and Rei. She is in debt to Kai for saving her life and she looks at him like he is a protective best friend and she looks at Rei as her kind hearted older brother. Her relationship with Tyson is that she looks down at him as an annoying younger brother consistantly annoying him big sister, and she doesnt get along with Hilary very well, she sees Hilary as the preppy, think she is all of that smart girl and hates girls like that. She doesnt really have a relationship with Kenny, only looks down to him as a good friend.

In this story, she developes a stronger relationship with Kai and Rei, but only dates one of them...which one will she date and which one is more like a brother than a boyfriend? READ AND FIND OUT!!


	2. VACATION TIME Or is it?

Chapter 1- Vacation Time! or is it?

The group had just gotten back from the suprise meeting with Mr.Dickenson. He had booked them an all expensed paid vacation to the Bahamas for one whole month for winning the world championships once again. There was only one condition to going on the trip, they ALL must leave their beyblades at home so they can relax and not worry about practicing for the next tournament. Since they were leaving early the next day, they were all packing up and very excited about the big trip. Skyler was in her room, done packing and lying on her bed. She was tossing a soccer ball in the air and catching it repeatly, thinking about her father's attack on her and how he caught her so off guard. She heard a knock on the door and looked to see Rei in the doorway.

" hey, can I come in? ", Rei asked her. She nodded to him and he came to sit by her on her bed, looking down at her. " Hey we are all going out for pizza wanna come? ", Rei asked her. She didnt really answer him, but continued to throw her ball in the air. Rei noticed she was down about something so he decided to ask her. " Whats wrong Sky? ", Rei asked her. She stopped throwing the ball for a second and looked at him, then started to throw it again. " Nothing, why? ", she told him. Rei caught her ball as she threw it up again and put it behind him. " Yeah right Sky, you're upset about something, care to tell me? ", Rei told her. She sat up and looked at him in the eye. " I am just...thinking about how he caught me off guard so quickly, I mean...I didnt even smell his nasty stench down the hall ", Skyler said. Rei chuckled a little at her little joke but kept it to a minimum. Rei looked to the side and saw a picture of her mother and her on their property in Nebraska. " Is there something else that is bothering you? ", Rei asked her. Skyler looked at him with a confused look and then looked at the picture. " yeah, I am just wandering how the hell my mother couldve married that piece of shit. He is so not her type, I mean...he was even a little abusive towards her. I wish I could ask her you know? Its a little hard to do that though because she died 2 years ago ", Skyler said, starting to cry a little. Rei looked at her, feeling bad for her. He took ahold of her hand and held it in both of his. " Sky, you cant just keep living your life in fright and sorrow, you have to try and move on for the sake of yourself. I know you miss your mother and so would anybody else in this world, I also know your father tried to kill you but he doesnt know where you are now and he wont know where you are for the longest time. You have your friends here with you and they care about you more than anything else, believe me, I'm one of them ", Rei told her, smiling down at her. She looked at him with a smile and a tear fell from her eyes, she immediately wiped them away and continued to smile. " Thanks Rei, it means a lot to me that you and the others are my friends ", Skyler told him. Rei pulled her into a gentle hug and rubbed her back to make her more comfortable.

While they were hugging, Tyson came into the doorway. " HEY! Are we going or what? Im starving! ", he yelled, making Rei and Skyler jump. Rei looked at Tyson and then at Skyler. " So do you wanna come or what? ", Rei asked her. She smiled and nodded. He helped her off of her bed and walked out of her room with to the others. Kai was looking at Rei with a little bit of a jealous look. He then looked at Skyler, who looked like she just got done crying or something because she still had the stream of tears running down her face. He walked up next to Rei and decided to ask him. " So Rei, whats wrong with Skyler? She seems upset about something ", Kai asked him. Rei knew Kai only asked because he really likes her and he wants to her always be safe, why else would he have saved her life like he did. He also knew that Kai wasnt training for long periods of time alone, he was in the hospital with Skyler, holding her hand while she slept on the hospital bed. " Oh she is just getting over what happened to her and I was calming her down, thats all Kai ", Rei answered him. Kai nodded in approval and then walked up ahead to walk next to Skyler. Rei shook his head with a smile and caught up to the group.

Early the next day, the bus was there at the Dojo to take them to the airport for their vacation. When they got there, their plane was boarding and they all caught it. Rei sat next to Kenny on the plane, Tyson next to hilary and Kai sat next to Skyler on the plane. She had window seat so it was all Kai, so it was Kai's decision to sit next to her. Kai was looking at her with worried as she didnt even acknowledge the fact that he was sitting beside her. " Hey Sky, you still thinking about Boris? ", Kai asked her. She looked at him and smiled. " No, I am not Kai. Thanks for being so concerned though ", Skyler answered him. She continued to look out the window, Kai wouldve held her hand or something to make her feel better, but he didnt want the others to see his soft side. Making 3 stops on the way to the Bahamas, they finally got there later on that night.

When they got to their little cabin area, there was only 3 cabins and the sorting would have to be 2 to a cabin for the next month. Hilary and Skyler were already going at it because they would have to share a cabin. " There is no way in hell Im sharing a room with that prep, she might decorate the entire cabin in pink and I hate pink! ", Skyler insulted. " Oh yeah, well I bet you dont want to share a room with me because you want share a room with one of the boys, you're such a whore ", Hilary insulted back. That really made Skyler mad and she got forhead to forehead with Hilary. " Why dont you say that to my face you preppy ass bitch? ", Skyler told her, pushing her roughly. " I would, but you're already in mine you dumb slut ", Hilary pushed her back. Skyler then attacked her, tackling her to the ground and punching her. Hilary wasnt about to be let down easy, she also swung out at Skyler, hitting her in the eye. They rolled over eachother and started pulling eachother's hair, and pulling at their clothes to keep eachother from getting away, causing them to rip. The boys were watching in horror as the two girl went at it. " Wow, I didnt know Hilary could fight like that ", Tyson had said. " I think we should stop them before they do themselves some damage ", Kenny suggested. " Yeah I guess we better ", Rei had said. Kai then jumped in and grabbed ahold of Skyler from behind and lifted her off of Hilary, who was about to attack Skyler but Tyson grabbed ahold of her and held her back. " Ok girls, thats enough! ", Kai yelled. That calmed down Skyler immediately by the tone of his voice, she didnt like to be yelled at by anybody who is bigger than her. He gently set Skyler down but kept ahold of her so she couldnt go after Hilary anymore. " Come on Tyson, let me go so we can finish this like women! ", Hilary yelled, continuing to struggle against his grip. Skyler was breathing heavily and was a little scratched up from the fight, Hilary was more bruised up than her though. She had a nice shiner from when Skyler first hit her, along with a bloody nose and a busted lip. Skyler had the same injuries and both of the hairs were messed up bad. Their clothers were nearly ripped to shreds and both wanting more from eachother. " Come on Skyler, lets go ", Kai started to push her toward her cabin and Tyson pushed Hilary to his cabin. Rei and Kenny were in awe at the major fight they just witnessed and both of them were smiling because it was a good fight.

As Kai pushed Skyler in the cabin, the scenery of it was very nice. They had a fire place, one big bed, an eating area and the walls were decorated in ocean soviners and lots of shells on the walls. Oak was the main decorative thing in the cabin. " Sit down, I'll be right back ", Kai ordered Skyler, she sat down on a chair in the kitchen and waited, still angry about everything that just happened. Kai came in later with a first aid kit and he kneeled down infront of Skyler. " Let me see your lip ", Kai said. She showed him her lip and he started to clean it with a damp cloth, cupping her face while he did so. She was blushing a bit but let him do everything he needed to. " Why do you two fight so much? Its not really like Hilary to just hate someone for no reason ", Kai started talking to her. She looked at him with an annoyed look and he let her head relax when he was done with her lip. " its because I hate girls like her and she knows it ", Skyler answered him. Kai went to the fridge and pulled out an ice pack for her eye. Skyler was cleaning up her own nose as Kai put the ice pack on her eye, taking the bloody cloth from her so he could finish the job. He couldnt believe how beautiful she really was, even with all the cuts and bruises on her face. When he was done, he put the bloody cloth in the trash can and looked down at her. " Its vacation time, please no more fighting ok? ", Kai asked her. She nodded and smiled at him. " Thanks Kai, for everything you did for me ", Skyler had said. Kai smirked at her and started to walk out. " Dont mention it ok? ", Kai said as he walked out and shut the door behind him. Skyler was left alone to do whatever until it was nightfall, where she would find out who is rooming with her.

Tyson had also put Hilary down on a chair, got the first aid kit out and started tending to her wounds. He started to clean her lip when she snatched the cloth away from him and went to the bathroom to do it herself. " Hilary, why dont you let me do it? ", Tyson asked her. " Because you're bad at it and I wanna do it, I am an independant woman ", Hilary yelled back at him. Tyson backed off and sat down on the bed, thinking about how he should say what he was going to say next. " Look, I know you dont like Skyler, and Kai doesnt like to stay in the same room with me, so I think you and Kai should switch rooms ", Tyson said. He heard Hilary slam something down and stomp out of the bathroom. " Are you suggesting I sleep in here with you? You're such a pervert! ", Hilary yelled at him. She was still very angry that she had lost the fight with Skyler and she was also angry that Tyson had wanted her to stay with him. Hilary had a huge crush on Kai so she wanted to stay with him. " Hilary, Mr. Dickenson paid this vacation for us to have a good time, not fight constantly, so I think you should stay with me while Kai stays with Skyler. He saved her life afterall, so he has a right to do what he wants ", Tyson had told her. She went silent and went back to cleaning herself up. Tyson walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him through the mirror. " I will not touch you, I promise ", Tyson told her. She smiled and then looked down. " Fine, I guess I'll stay with you, but if you blow ass on me one time, you're sleeping on the sand, you got it? ", Hilary threatned him. Tyson looked scared and frightned by her threat but promised he wouldnt do it.

Somewhere out by the other side of the little island they were on, there was a group of men gathering in a little cabin. They all looked like they were killers of some sort and they all had weapons on them. A man started talking about their next plan.

" Ok, now I was walking along the beach line and saw a group of kids next to some cabins, a plane landed before so I am guessing they are here on vacation. I also witnessed a cat fight between two girls. One of them was very beautiful and looked like she was winning the whole time. I think we should put our next assault on them ", the man said. " But who will take the job? ", he asked. Nobody else would stand up, but a young man that was as tall as Kai and looked like he should be some kind of male model stood up. " Ah I knew I could count on you Dane, so you'll do it? ", the man asked. Dane smirked very evilly and whirled his knife around. " Yes sir, I will do nothing less than complete domination on this group, how many should I kill? ", Dane asked. The man smiled and answered his quesiton. " Dont kill the lot of them immediatly, torment them as well as humiliate them, make them suffer ", the man said. " Yes sir, consider it done ", Dane had said. They both started laughing evilly, echoing through the cabin and into the night air.

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING UP SOON! DID YOU LIKE THE FIGHT BETWEEN SKYLER AND HILARY?? PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!! **_


	3. Enter Dane

Chapter 2- Enter Dane

The group had just started going to bed. Skyler and Hilary didnt talk much since the fight, let alone saw eachother. Kai and Hilary decided to switch rooms so the fighting wont continue for the rest of the vacation. The next day was their first day of the vacation, a beautiful sunrise and cool breeze came apon the bahamas. The group was by the beach, sun tanning.

" HEY ANYBODY WANNA GO SWIMMING?? ", Tyson yelled, making everyone jump from the sudden shouting. Rei and Kenny joined him while Kai, Skyler and Hilary stayed on the beach to sun tan. Hilary was wearing a red bikini with a rose design and Skyler was wearing a black bikini with the design on the diamond headbands from the south. Kai was inbetween the both of them to keep them from fighting and he stayed in his normal clothing like the normal party pooper. Hilary was checking him out through her sunglasses, liking the fact that he was next to her. She really wanted a piece of Kai, even if she had to fight Skyler for him. " Hey Kai, why dont you take your shirt off? Im sure you would get a better tan if you take it off instead of having sun tan lines ", Hilary said to Kai. Kai didnt even open his eyes to look at her, just ignored her. Skyler raised an eyebrow and tried to ignore her. Hilary didnt say much after that and Skyler didnt say anything, she was trying to be the mature one in this fight. After about 15 minutes of tanning, Hilary stood up and decided to go for a swim. " So you guys, Im going for a swim...care to join me Skyler? Oh wait, I forgot, you would rather stay with Kai...my bad ", Hilary was pushing her buttons on purpose to try to get her to fight again, Skyler wasnt going to be getting pushed, she just ignored her. When she made sure Hilary was gone, she started getting mad. " Kai, might I have your permission to drown Hilary? ", Skyler asked him without looking at him. " No, just ignore her, she'll stop eventually ", Kai told her. " Damn ", Skyler answered. Tyson and Rei were throwing Kenny around the water when Hilary entered the water. " Hey, look who decided to join us ", Rei had said to Hilary, greeting her. She dunked herself and smiled at everyone. " Hey guys, I just had to get away from the boring duo over there ", Hilary replied to them, moving her hair back. " Well, lets have a little fun ", Tyson had said before grabbing Hilary and throwing her like Kenny. She screamed and hit the water with a big splash. Skyler watched the whole thing and started laughing her ass off, until Hilary emerged from the water, missing her top. Making Tyson blush, Rei and Kenny look away and Skyler laughing even harder. Kai sat up to see what he was laughing at and then looked away immediatly when he saw that Hilary was topless without knowing it. " Well look who is the whore now you topless sea monkey! ", Skyler yelled while laughing. Hilary then looked down and immediatly covered herself, trying to find her top. When she finally found it, she tied it back on and started come after Tyson. " TYSON, I AM GOING TO GET YOU! YOU LITTLE PRICK! ", Hilary yelled, running after Tyson. " AHH HILARY I DIDNT MEAN TO, SOMEONE SAVE ME! ", Tyson yelled, running out of the water. Rei and Kenny were laughing now with Skyler as Kai only smirked.

Dane was lerking around the group, dressed as a normal everyday guy that looked like he was on vacation himself. He started walking up to the group and got everyone to notice him by yelling Hello. " Hello there everyone, welcome to the Bahamas ", he yelled. Hilary stopped giving Tyson a chokehold from behind and looked at the guy. " Who is that? ", Hilary asked. " I dont know, Im guessing he is from here or something ", Tyson replied. Skyler and Kai both raised their heads, pulled down their sun glasses and looked at the guy coming toward them. He was wearing black swim trunks and a plain white t shirt, he was barefoot, had black spikey hair with blue eyes and his skin was pretty tanned. Hilary and Skyler both thought he was pretty hot but Skyler didnt make as much of a fuss like Hilary did. " Hi, can we help you? " Hilary asked him. Dane eyed her up and down and secretly licked his lips. " Oh I am just here to welcome you guys to the Bahamas, you guys here on vacation? ", Dane asked them. Rei and Kenny walked out of the water and looked the guy. " Yes, we are ", Rei answered him. " oh good, Im here on vacation today too, its beautiful isnt it? ", Dane asked. Skyler then stood up and looked at him with a suspious eye. " yes it is, but who are you? ", She asked him. Dane looked at her like he did at Hilary but he loved how her body was shaped. " Oh excuse me for not introducing myself before. My name is Dane, Im here to vacation from America ", Dane said. He walked up to Skyler and got a little close for comfort to her for Kai. He stood up and got infront of Skyler and started eying Dane. " Just what do you want then Dane? We were about to hit the food stand ", Kai asked, pushing Skyler behind him in a protective motion. " Oh really? If you dont mind me asking, what are all of your names? ", Dane asked. He slowly backed away and looked at all of them. " Well, my name is Hilary " , Hilary answered. " Rei " " Tyson here " " Kenny " " Hn..Kai " " Skyler ", they all answered him.

" Wow those are all good names, where are you guys vacationing from? ", Dane asked them. " We are all from Toyko ", Tyson answered him. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy for answering him. " Tokyo huh? Thats a nice city, how long you guys here for? ", Dane asked them. " Oh we are just one vacation, wont be here long now if you dont mind, we have lunch to go get ", Kai had said. Dane looked evilly at Kai and then looked at Skyler behind him. He smiled and looked at everyone else. " Ok, I guess I wont bother you guys anymore, I just wanted to say welcome and have a nice vacation. Im sure it will be something to remember ", Dane said before he started to walk away. Kai looked at him while he walked away from them with a suspious eye like Skyler did. She came out from behind him and looked at Dane as he walked away.

" That was a little weird ", Skyler said. Tyson was rubbing his head and was a bit weirded out by Dane's appearance. " yeah, I wander why he just came to welcome us and not everyone else around here ", Tyson said. Kai sat back down and looked at the ground. " Well, I dont like the looks of this ", he said. " He was cute ", Hilary said out of nowhere. Everyone looked at her with weird looks and shook their heads. " yeah you think he is cute, but he didnt think you were all that cute, I could tell ", Skyler told her, crossing her arms and smirking with her eyes closed. Hilary looked at Skyler and growled at her with a vein popping out of her head. " Well we better go get lunch like Kai said to do ", Kenny said, putting his towel around him. They all started to go out to lunch.

They stopped at a restaurant by the ocean for some seafood. Since its a vacation for them, Mr.Dickenson paid for everything they eat. Tyson got 5 plates of food before he got done, everyone else just ate like normal. Skyler was sitting next to Kai, she just got done with her food and was staring off into space. While she was looking out into space, she noticed that Dane kid they met on the Beach was staring right at her from outside. He was smirking evilly like he had a plan of some sort. He then turned and walked away. " What the hell? ", she just thought to herself. Kai then looked at her with worried eyes. " Whats wrong? ", Kai asked her. She broke out of her thoughts with a jump and looked at Kai with a smile. " Huh? Oh nothing, just spacing ", Skyler answered him. She then looked back into space and closed her eyes while waiting for everyone to get done eating.

Later on that night, the group set up a campfire around their camp area to enjoy the moonlight and smores before heading to bed. Skyler had a blanket around her to keep herself warm while sitting next to Kai once again with Rei on the other side of her. Hilary was sitting inbetween Tyson and Kenny as well, also with a blanket. Tyson and Kenny were roasting the marshmellows while Rei and Skyler roasted some hotdogs. Kai didnt roast anything, only sat there staring at the fire. " Hey guys, how about some ghost stories? ", Tyson asked. Everyone looked up at him and smirked. " Yeah it would be cool to hear some ", Rei answered. He put his marshmellow in his chocolate cracker sandwich to make his smore while Skyler put her hot dog in the bun to eat it while hearing the stories.

" ok, so there is this one story that Grandpa told me once while camping. A group of teens go camping for one weekend, not knowing what kind of woods they have ventured into. During the night, they start to hear noises in the woods, surrounding them. They all hide in their tents and wait for whatever is out there to come and get them. When it doesnt come, one of them goes out to see if it has gone away, when suddenly...he was TAKEN ", Tyson said, scaring Kenny with his sudden tone change. Hilary jumped a little too, then smacked Tyson on the shoulder for scaring her. " Anyways, he was taken out of nowhere by something huge. His friends start to scream, not knowing what has just happened. Someone else pokes their head out of the tent to see where their friend has gone, only to be taken as well...one after another after another. Soon, they were all dragged into the forrest by this thing that killed them. To this very day, their spirits lye in the forrest, screaming for campers to never camp here because of the beast that would eat you alive while you try to sleep ", Tyson said in a quiet voice, making everyone listen in more. " WOW, you guys are so gulable ", Tyson yelled, scaring everyone once again. Skyler then threw her half eaten hotdog at him and laughed. " Ok, thats enough ghost stories to last me tonight ", Kenny said. He got up and started to head back to his cabin. " Im going to bed, goodnight guys ", Kenny said while walking back to his cabin. Rei followed him soon after and Hilary then started to head back to the cabin. " Well goodnight you two, dont stay up too late ", Tyson said, following Hilary. " Like wise for you Tyson ", Skyler said to him.

When Kai knew they were all in bed, he got a little closer to Skyler and started to talk to her. " so what was really wrong with you at the diner? I know that look on your face meant you saw something creepy ", Kai asked her. She looked at him and then back at the fire. " Oh you know that kid Dane we met today? I saw him staring at me through the window at the diner, with a look on his face like he had something planned. It was kinda creepy ", Skyler answered him. " You're not scared are you? Cause you have no reason to be, I wont let anything happen to you ", Kai told her. She blushed a little and continued to stare at the fire. " Thanks Kai, but I can take care of myself if I had to ", Skyler said. Kai then looked at her again. " well, if you couldve taken care of yourself when Boris attacked you, you wouldnt have needed me to save you ", Kai told her. She became angry immediatly. " Look Kai, he caught me off guard thats all. I didnt ask you to save me, you just happened to be in the right place at the right time to save me ", Skyler raised her voice at him. Kai then raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. " Right, if I didnt happen to be in that place at that time, you wouldnt be alive right now. His every intention was to kill you and he wasnt hesitating at all ", Kai said. Skyler stayed silent knowing he was right. She hated to admit she was weak with Boris, even though she couldve fought him off if she wasnt caught off guard. She then was suprised when she felt Kai's arm go around her shoulders in a comforting way. " Dont worry about it though Sky, I'll make sure that never happens to you again ", Kai said. She then smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder. Kai put his head on her head and they continued to stare at the moon.

Dane was hiding in the bushes, waiting for the right moment to attack them. He had his knife under his pant leg, ropes in his deep pockets along with handcuffs and ducktape. " Just you two wait, I'll make your little vacation one to remember forever ", he said to himself as he disappeared into the night to come back and attack.

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!:):):)**_


	4. Suspions

Chapter 4- Suspisions Rise

Previously...

Kai then raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. " Right, if I didnt happen to be in that place at that time, you wouldnt be alive right now. His every intention was to kill you and he wasnt hesitating at all ", Kai said. Skyler stayed silent knowing he was right. She hated to admit she was weak with Boris, even though she couldve fought him off if she wasnt caught off guard. She then was suprised when she felt Kai's arm go around her shoulders in a comforting way. " Dont worry about it though Sky, I'll make sure that never happens to you again ", Kai said. She then smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder. Kai put his head on her head and they continued to stare at the moon.

Dane was hiding in the bushes, waiting for the right moment to attack them. He had his knife under his pant leg, ropes in his deep pockets along with handcuffs and ducktape. " Just you two wait, I'll make your little vacation one to remember forever ", he said to himself as he disappeared into the night to come back and attack.

Now...

Kai and Skyler evently went to bed that night, nothing happened while they slept in the same bed together, they only slept a few inches from one another like usual and woke up early the next day. Kai was the first one up of course, stretching, cracking his back and walking over to the window. He pulled the certains back and saw that it was raining pretty heavily, cursing to himself, he turned on the little radio they had in the cabins for weather reports.

" For you vacationers, looks like today is going to be a bad one for the surfers out there. Thunderstorms all day long, with a slight chance of becoming severe. My advice to you guys out there, stay inside and enjoy a nice hot cup of cocoa and continue to listen for more weather alerts and the music of the Bahamas. Thank you for listening to...", Kai turned off the radio before it could finish up, knowing already what he wanted to know. Skyler then sat up in the bed, stretching and cracking her back the same way Kai did, which was weird to him. He smirked and shook his head before she looked up at him. " Morning sleepy head, looks like we're staying in today, nothing but storms all day long ", Kai said to Skyler as she walked up to the counter, and got a glass out. She opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. " That kinda sucks, what are we supposed to do all day? ", Skyler asked him. He also poured himself a glass of juice and looked outside to see if anybody was out there. " I have no idea, but knowing the group, they would all flock over here since we are the only cabin not near the ocean ", Kai answered her.

Pretty soon, Tyson was woken up by Hilary hitting his head with a pillow. " Tyson wake up! There is a storm outside, it might be a hurricane! ", Hilary yelled. Tyson woke up with a groan and threw the pillow she was hitting him with across the room. " Would you chill out Hilary, I highly doubt its a Hurricane ", Tyson said, standing up and stretching. Hilary was putting her shoes on and she put on a jacket. " Well, Hurricane or not, Im going to see if everyone is ok ", Hilary said. Tyson put on his shirt and shoes as well, he was about to say he was going to go with her until they heard a knock on the door, since Hilary was by the door she answered it. Rei and Kenny were soaking wet and were on their way to Kai's cabin to see if they were alright. " Wow, wear a coat much? ", Hilary teased. Kenny gave Hilary a groan while Rei gave her a glare, sending chills down her spine. " We just thought we would check on you guys and see if you would like to go to Kai's cabin with us. We dont want to be near the ocean incase there is a Hurricane coming or something ", Rei said. Hilary, Tyson, Kenny and Rei all started to head over to Kai's cabin.

Kai and Skyler were already dressed in their day clothes. Kai was wearing a black muscle shirt with blue cargo pants. Skyler was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a black tanktop. Her hair was up in a ponytail and it still went all the way to the middle of her shoulder blades. She was sitting in one of the chairs while Kai was sitting on the couch reading one of her gossip magazines. He was reading an article about Teen relationships and how it effects their way of living. " I dont get why you're interested in this kind of thing Sky, its weird ", Kai commented. Skyler looked at what he was reading and snickered a little bit. " Kai you're reading an article about Teen Relationships, why do you find that weird? Have you ever been in a relationship with a girl before? ", Skyler asked him. Kai blushed a little but answered her question. " Well, no. I never really got into girls ", Kai said. Skyler gave him a really sick look, a look only a sick minded person would give. Kai immediatly knew why she was looking at him like and threw a pillow at her face. " Im not gay you sicko, I am just so busy with my life I just didnt want to be in any relationships ", Kai said again. Skyler kind of felt bad that he never got the chance to like a girl because of how his life went, but she liked him a lot and she was happy she was the first girl to get close to him. She smiled at him and then shifted her weight in the chair.

There was a sudden knock on the door, making Skyler jump in her chair. Kai got up and opened the door to see the group waiting there soaked from the rain. Kai stepped aside and let the group come and make themselves at home while Skyler went to retrieve towels. Rei and Kenny sat on the couch while Kai stood in his usual stance against the wall, Hilary taking one of the recliners, and Skyler sat against the couch inbetween Rei and Tyson after she handed the four that walked in the towels. " Damn, it is raining like a fucking monsoon out there ", Tyson said as he dried himself. " Yeah got that right ", Kenny said as he looked at his laptop which held the weather for the Bahamas. " Looks like rain all day today, that kind of sucks ", Kenny said. Skyler took a deep breath and closed her eyes to relax. Suddenly there was another knock on the door, Skyler then jumped up to see who was at the door, walking there slowly, Kai watching her the entire time she walked up to the door. She opened the door and had a confused look on her face. Standing there at the door soaking wet was Dane.

" Skyler right? Remember me? Whole group in here? ", Dane asked. Skyler became a little nervous by his sudden appearance but figured he was checking on them or something. " Yeah all of us are here why do you ask? ", Skyler asked. Dane eyed her hungryly and smiled down at her, making her more nervous. " On I was in the neighborhood and decided see if you guys were ok. There are some bad storms on the way ", Dane asked her. Kai then came up behind her and was looking at Dane with an evil glare. Dane noticed he was looking at him with an angry expression so he got right to the point. " Do you guys mind if I join you until the first part of the storm is gone? My cabin is right next to the ocean and the waves are horribly flooding the beaches ", Dane asked. Kai then gently took her arm and pushed her toward the others. " As long as you dont pull any stupid shit, it will be ok ", Kai told Dane. Dane was his exact height, equally built, equal in good looks and attitude. " Well looks like its ok then, you guys can trust me that I wont try anything dumb ", Dane told Kai. Kai then stepped aside to let Dane in, making everyone kind of suspious about his sudden appearance.

Dane took one of the towels and dried himself off as he leaned against the wall like Kai did, staring at everyone. Hilary then jumped up and started yelling " Lets play Truth or Dare ". Skyler rolled her eyes at how much of a slut Hilary was being but didnt say anything. Dane shot his head up at Hilary, smiling at the idea of daring her to give him a lap dance in front of everyone. " I guess its better than doing nothing ", Rei said, hoping to dare Skyler or Kai to do something. They all gathered in a circle and Skyler got a bottle out to put in the middle. Skyler was sitting in between Kai and Rei while Hilary sat on the other side of Rei, Tyson was next to her and Kenny was sitting next to Dane who was sitting next to Kai. Hilary reached forward and spun the bottle first...landing on Kai. " Kai truth or dare? ", Hilary asked. Kai looked at her, knowing if he said dare she would dare him to do something to her. '' Truth ", Kai said with a smirk. ' _Damn, I was hoping he would say Dare '_, Hilary thought to herself, now she had to come up with a question he had to answer truthfully. " Oh ok, between Skyler and Me, who do you like more? ", Hilary asked him. Kai glared at her and then looked at Skyler who was also glaring at Hilary. Dane was getting a kick out of this. " Skyler, why do you ask? ", Kai answered with such confidence, making everyone gasp in shock. Skyler looked at him and was blushing like crazy. Kai then spun the bottle and it landed on Tyson. " Oh no, not you ", Tyson whined. Kai thought of the perfect Dare if Tyson said Dare. " Truth or Dare Tyson? ", Kai asked him. " I choose Dare ", Tyson answered. " I dare you to...not pass gas for the rest of the day, if you do, then you have to spend the night outside ", Kai said. Tyson gave him a weird look and then accepted. Tyson then turned the bottle and it landed on Dane. " Dane Truth or Dare ", Tyson asked him. " truth ", he answered. " Ok, who is the prettiest girl in here? ", Tyson asked him. Skyler gave him a death glare, knowing Dane would pick her because she is the prettiest. Dane looked over at Skyler and then at Hilary. " I would have to say...Skyler. She has a unique look and it suits her well ", Dane answered. Kai then gave him a glare and watched him spin the bottle, it landing on Rei. " Rei right? Truth or dare? ", Dane asked. Rei looked at Skyler who was really getting pissed so he decided to go with a dare. " I choose Dare ", Rei answered. " I dare you to...give Skyler a hug because she looks like she needs one ", Dane said in a gentle voice. Rei then reached over and pulled Skyler into a gentle hug. She hugged him back and then watched him spin the bottle on her. " Sky, truth or dare? ", Rei asked her. " dare ", she answered. " I dare you to...give Kai a lap dance ", Rei said before breaking out into a laughing fit. Kai was then blushing as she slowly went over to straddle and started moving her hips over him. After a few tense seconds, Skyler stopped and spun the bottle, leaving Kai to blush like crazy and cross his arms over his chest. The bottle landed on Hilary, which made her smile. " Hilary, truth or dare? ", Skyler asked her with a devious smile on her face. Hilary was a bit scared to say dare, but she didnt want to show weakness to Skyler. " I choose Dare ", Hilary responded. " I dare you to give Tyson a lap dance ", Skyler said, making Tyson blush and making Hilary mad. Hilary quickly straddled Tyson and gave him a quick lap dance.

A little later, the rain started to slow down and the group became bored of Truth or Dare. Kai looked outside and saw that it had stopped raining for a little bit, so he wanted to send Dane back to his cabin. " Ok Dane, it stopped raining, maybe you should go back to your cabin, we have somethings we have planned ", Kai said. Dane looked up at him from his position against the wall and gave him a glare. " Oh really? That sucks ", he responded. He slowly started to head for the door when he stopped by Skyler, who was sitting in one of the recliners. She looked up at him with a bothered look and he was looking down at her with a wicked and evil smile, like he had something planned. He then walked past Kai while glancing at him from the side, and Kai shut the door behind Dane, locking it afterwards. " Wow, that guy is creepy, did you see the way he looked at me just now? ", Skyler asked everyone. Kai then stood behind Skyler's recliner and leaned on it. " He is weird and he was eying you non stop, which makes me wonder if he is even safe to hang around ", Kai said. Rei and Tyson looked up at him from their positions on the couch, along with Hilary and Kenny from their positions on the floor and other recliner. " I wonder why he only bothers us instead of the other vacationers around here ", Rei asked. " I sure hope we are safe at night, he was giving me the goosebumps the whole time he was here ", Kenny said. " Kenny, every guy you see for the first time gives you the chills, you're just a big baby when it comes down to new guys ", Hilary said. Everyone snickered at her comment and they all decided to go back to their cabins for a little while.

Dane was walking down a wooded path in the woods, waiting for the right time to strike for the first time. He took out his knife and started to sharpen it on a rock. " I think the first ones I am going to go after...will be Skyler and Kai ", Dane said to himself.

_**THIS ONE WAS A LONG ONE LEAVE REVIEWS!!**_


	5. Dane Strikes

Chapter 5- Dane Strikes

That night after everyone had left, Dane was still sticking around for his chance to strike. Skyler and Kai went to bed shortly after the gang had left to their own cabins.

Nightmare

Skyler was running in the forest, running for her life once again. Her arm was cut real bad and her face was all bruised up from a beating, her wrists and ankles were burned from being tightly tied down and her lungs were about to explode from the lack of oxygen she was getting. Her clothes were ripped and there was blood trailing down her whole body from the cuts and injuries she got from her attacker. Dodging tree limbs, jumping over logs and running through mud puddles, she finally collapses in exhaustion against a tree, hoping her attacker wont find her. She looked around the corner to see nothing, bringing her body back to rest against the tree, only to find her attacker right beside her. " Hello My dear ", the attacker said, running his knife along her jaw line. She screamed and then woke up...

End of Nightmare

Skyler screamed so loud and was struggling so much, she fell out of the bed, making a loud thud, waking Kai up. He rubbed his eyes and looked over the edge of the bed, holding back a laugh. " Are you ok? ", he asked her, trying not to crack a smile. She winced in pain as she held her head and the got back onto the bed. " I had another nightmare, but it wasnt like the others at all really, same action, different place and attacker though ", Skyler explained. Kai then laid back down and looked up at her from his position. " Like what was going on? For you to just fall out of bed, it mustve been bad ", Kai said. She looked back at him and then started messing with the sheets. " I was in a forrest and I was running like hell, my clothes were almost shredded like someone was coming after me with a knife, I fell in complete exhaustion and then he was right there, right when I thought I was safe ", Skyler continued. Kai then sat up and looked at her with sympathy and kindness, his expression soft and gentle. She looked at him with a sweet smile and continued. " I am so happy I have a friend who understands me like they've known me my whole life ", Skyler said. Kai then smiled at her, kinda blushing by her compliment. " Well, I am willing to be more than a friend if you give me the chance ", Kai said quietly, making Skyler listen in more. " Kai, are you asking me out? ", she asked him with a curious smile. Kai then looked at her with a serious face, took her hand gently in his and looked at her straight in the eyes. " Skyler, we have known eachother for a little over a year now, I have saved your life and I helped you get back to the way you used to be, well, still working on it. Did you honestly think this moment wouldnt come? Yes, I am asking you to be my first girlfriend ", Kai told her straight up, making her seem a bit shocked that a coldhearted silent type capiton of the team was asking her to be his first girlfriend. " Wow Kai, this is such an honor, I mean, I hope you dont expect too much from me as your first girlfriend, I mean, its too much pressure you know? ", Skyler said, making it sound so serious. Kai let go of her hand and looked away. " I knew I wasnt good enough for you Sky ", Kai said. She then put her hand on his chin and made him look at her, looking at him straight in the eyes. " Kai, I was being sarcastic, yes I will be your first girlfriend ", Skyler said, making Kai a happy man. Kai pulled her into a tight hug and nuzzled his nose into her neck, she hugged him back and relaxed into his arms.

Tyson and Hilary were sound asleep when something outside woke them up. Tyson was of course soundlessly sleeping, so Hilary was the one to wake up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes as she stood up. She walked over to the window and saw nothing outside, so she figured it was just a racoon running around. As she closed the curtains and made sure the door was locked, she went back to bed.

Dane was outside, lurking around with his weapons ready to go as he slowly started to approach Kai's cabin.

Kai and Skyler eventually ended the hugging and began making out. Kai's hand was running through her hair while the other supported his weight from falling over. Skyler had her arms around his neck and she was allowing him to kiss her how he wanted to kiss her, she trusted him with her life. When they broke apart, Kai looked at her straight in the eyes and kissed her forehead ever so gently. " thank you Skyler ", Kai told her. Both of them then laid down and started to go back to sleep, but not for long. Dane got closer and closer to their cabin, getting his knife and ropes ready for the attack. The cool wind blowing through his loose, not gelled back hair. When he finally got close enough to the door, he looked in to see them sleeping. " Ha, I caught you two sleeping ", Dane whispered to himself. He took a step forward and a piece of wood creeked really loudly, waking up Skyler and Kai. Skyler immediatly looked at the door to see nobody, but Kai knew better. He got up, put his shirt on and walked over to the door. He looked out the window to see nobody, but then he opened the door and was struck by something very heavy and hard, a rock of some sort. He fell back and was nearly knocked unconsious, his vision was very blurry, his head was bleeding from the impact. Skyler screamed his name, causing herself to jump up and immediatly go over to Kai.

" Kai! Kai are you alright? ", Skyler asked him, her panic getting the better of her. She looked up to see who was standing in the doorway, holding up a big rock. She was shocked to see that it was Dane, the guy who was in their cabin earlier. She slowly stood up and got infront of Kai, in a protective stance. " What the hell are you doing Dane? I thought you were a good guy. ", Skyler asked him. He scratched the back of his head and smiled evilly. " Well Skyler, looks can be decieving cant they? " Dane asked her, approaching her in a scary way. She smirked a bit and stood back a little. " Oh yes, looks can be decieving ", she then swung at him, hitting him hard in the eye with her fist and then kicking him in the groin, making him kneel. She then ran over to the dresser, pulled out a pair of jeans and tank top to change in, and threw it on before he could get up. " You'll pay for that bitch ", Dane growled to himself, then thought of a plan. He got out his pocket knife and put it to Kai's throat, noticing her picking up her knife. She was about to attack him, then she saw his knife at Kai's throat. " Now Skyler, do you care about Kai's life? If you do, you'll be a good girl and drop the knife ", Dane warned her. She was too shocked to really do anything, she kept on looking at Kai, thinking of how helpless he is and then back at Dane, who was ready to kill Kai right there.

She took a deep breath and threw the knife onto the floor, making it stick up when it landed. Dane smiled to himself and put his knife away. Knowing Skyler had no weapon on her now, he ran at her quickly and slammed her against the wall, pinning her there by her throat. Since she only came up to his collarbone, his size was much too superior to hers. She grabbed his wrist in attempt to get it off of her throat, but it was no use. " Skyler, you're going to come with me and you're going to be a good girl about it, if you try to escape from me, I will come back here and kill Kai along with the others, do I make myself clear? ", Dane warned her. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his hot breath on her lips, making her very uneasy. When she didnt respond at all, he squeezed her throat harder . " I said, do you understand me? ", Dane asked her in a more stern voice. " Skyler cried out in pain and then nodded very numbingly. Dane then smirked and let go of her throat, letting her slide down the wall and start having a coughing fit. She grabbed her throat in pain, knowing there would be bruises from his grip later on. She looked over at Kai, who was still down from the hit, but he was slowly recovering from it. She then stood up and looked over at Dane, who was gathering something up from outside. He came back in and had ropes and a gag in his hand. She immediatly know from past experience what that was for, she backed up until her back hit the wall, making her panic even more. Her breathing became very heavy and all the memories starting coming back to her, but there was no way she would ever let Dane know that. She kept eye contact with him until he was so close, she could feel his breath on her again. " Turn around and put your hands behind your back, Now ", Dane ordered. She cautiously did as he told her and put her hands behind her back. He took ahold of them and tied them tightly with a thick rope around her tiny wrists, finishing it with one big knot in the middle. He then took out his gag for her and put it around her mouth to keep her quiet. After he was done restraining her, he put his knife to her back and made her turn around to face the door. " Now walk ", he ordered, harshly pushing her toward the door. Skyler had no choice, Kai's life was in her hands and there was no way she was going to endanger loosing him, knowing he did the same for her. Dane pushed her out the door and made her walk ahead of him, toward the hidden cabins, leaving Kai to dwell over not being able to protect Skyler from harm, like he promised...

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE, THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE EVEN BETTER!!LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE:):):)**_


	6. Searching

Chapter 6- Searching

Dane had kidnapped Skyler from her cabin while Kai was knocked out. He threatned to kill Kai if she didnt do what he told her to do, being smart and saving Kai's life, she let him kidnap her without any fuss. Kai then soon woke up completely and started looking around for Skyler. His head was bleeding and he had a bad black eye from the hit, along with a bruise on his arm from hitting the floor.

" Skyler, where you at? ", Kai called for her, getting no answer. When he realized that she was gone, his fear turned into anger. " That son of a bitch, He fucking took her ", Kai said to himself. He noticed her knife was stabbed into the floor, with no blood on it, he was relieved she wasnt hurt. He picked it up, put it in his pocket and then started to head toward the other's cabins. All of them were pretty sound asleep, until Kai started banging on Tyson's door. Hilary groaned in frustration as she slowly walked toward the door, opened it and let the angry Kai in. " Kai, whats wrong? What happened to your head? ", Hilary asked him, getting the first aid kit.. He was pacing back and forth, trying to think of how to say that Skyler got kidnapped. " Hilary, dont worry about my injury, you need to wake up Tyson and get his ass in gear, I'll tell you whats going on once we get to the other cabin. ", Kai told her. Hilary obeyed and woke up Tyson, wandering why Kai was so angry and why he came to their door at that time of the night. " Hey dude, what digs? Whoa, you're bleeding you know ", Tyson asked Kai as he put a shirt on and looked at Kai's head. Kai then looked at Tyson and Hilary with a very angry expression on his face. " Come on, lets go wake up Rei and Kenny, Now! ", Kai ordered. Hilary immediatly got dressed and wasnt too far behind Tyson and Kai. Kai banged on the door once and Rei answered it, rubbing his eyes. Kenny was starting to wake up, not knowing what the hell was going on until everyone but Skyler started coming into their cabin.

" Hey guys, whats going on? Where's Skyler? ", Rei asked them. All of them looked at Kai in confusion. Kai stayed standing while everyone else sat down on the bed and chairs. " He took her ", Kai started saying. Confused, they all started asking questions. " Who took her? You mean, Skyler was kidnapped?! ", Rei yelled. He was getting almost as mad as Kai was, he liked Skyler a lot and he was so protective over her, it made Kai jealous. " You guys heard what I said, DANE TOOK HER! He attacked our cabin, knocked me out with a rock, I woke up and she was gone! ", Kai yelled, punching the wall. " You're kidding! Why would he do that?? ", Tyson asked. Hilary flinched as his fist made contact with the wall. She couldnt believe Skyler got kidnapped, kind of made her feel guilty for fighting with her, she also couldnt believe it was Dane who kidnapped her. She then got up and got the first aid kit from Rei's bathroom and walked over to Kai. Kai was sitting down and had his hands in his head, breathing very heavy. She sat down by him and looked at his head injury, breathing in relief that all he needed was a good bandage. " Kai, you need to move your hands so I can bandage up your head ", Hilary told him. Kai looked at her and then allowed her to bandage up his wound. " So what do we do? We have no idea where he took her ", Kenny said. Tyson then stood up and started pacing. " Well, maybe there is other cabins around here, some that arent really visible to the human eye from here ", Tyson said. He did have a good point, but there were also lots of caves. " The only option is to split up, what do you guys think? ", Rei asked. They all sat there quietly, thinking of a way to find the place where Skyler may possibly be.

Kai's eyes suddenly opened, meaning he had an idea. He stood up and walked toward the door, stopping before turning the door knob. " Well, who wants to go with me? Whoever doesnt go stays here and watches over everything ", Kai said. Rei and Tyson then stood up and walked toward Kai, basically volunteering to go. Hilary and Kenny were sitting on the couch, looking a little scared. " Ok, you two stay here, lock the door. The secret knock is three knocks really fast ok? Hopefully we'll be back with Skyler in no time ", Kai said as he opened the door and led the other two with him to find Skyler. " Do you think they'll be ok Cheif? I'm worried about Skyler, I hope she's ok ", Hilary said, sounding unusually sympathetic with Skyler as the topic of discussion. " well, we have the three strongest people going to find her and Skyler, I am not sure how she is but Im sure she's watching out for herself ", Kenny reassured Hilary.

Dane had just gotten to his hidden cabin in the woods, dragging Skyler behind him. He shackled her to the wall and then locked the door, making sure nobody could get in. Putting his gun on the nearest table, he put his knife in his pocket incase anything happened. He looked over at Skyler, who was giving him the nastiest glare anyone could ever give someone. He smirked at her, took a drink of vodka and sat in a chair infront of her.

" Now my dear Skyler, dont go looking at me like that ", Dane said in a kinder voice. Skyler could only watch his every move and keep on giving him nasty glares. " You dont have any right to say my name, I dont want to hear it come out of your mouth ", Skyler warned him. He snickered to himself and then got up to get closer to her. When he got close enough, he put one arm by her head and the other on his hip. " You're no situation to tell me what to do Skyler, you're shackled to the wall, nothing you say or attempt to do will make me do anything ", Dane said to her. He brought his hand up to her face, stroked it once and then gave her a good hard slap. Her head jerked so hard to the side, it slightly hurt her neck. He then roughly took ahold of her chin and made her look at him with his dark eyes piercing down into hers. " Now little girl, I dont want to hear any back talk from you. You will have your friends here with you soon enough, I'll make sure of that ", Dane warned her. She looked right back into his eyes and her breathing became heavier. He let her go and walked back to his chair, continuing to look at her, eying her body like a kid in a candy store. Skyler then started to feel scared, scared that Kai didnt wake up or was seriously injured.

Kai, Rei and Tyson were searching the woods, running around frantically looking for their friend. Kai was the most furious out of all of them, the fact of that bastard touching his girlfriend made his blood boil more than ever. He was carrying his pocket knife he bought as a pon shop earlier that day and he was carrying his flashlight.

" Kai, do you have any idea where this cabin is? ", Tyson asked him. Kai didnt answer, only kept on going, like he knew where he was going, even though he didnt know. Pushing branches out of the way, and jumping over creeks, he became madder and madder as he went into nothing but darkness.

" Maybe we should ask for help ", Rei said. Kai then turned around and had a very angry look on his face. " Yeah sure Rei, maybe we should ask for help huh? What are we going to say?? Our friend got kidnapped by some guy we partly know, do you have any ideas on a cabin or something that looks abandoned in the woods? No Rei, Im not getting anybody else involved here ", Kai told him. " Whoa, calm down Kai, we'll find her ", Tyson said, biggest mistake to tell the all mighty Kai. Kai grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to a tree. " You shut the hell up Tyson! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL SKYLER IS BACK WITH ME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?? ", Kai yelled in Tyson's face. Rei jumped in and pushed Kai away from Tyson, Tyson gasping for air. " Kai, we are all worried about her, we are all scared and angry for her sake, you dont need to be taking it out on us ok? " , Rei said in a reassuring voice. Kai only looked at the two of them and continued walking. Rei and Tyson looked at one another and walked behind Kai...hoping to find out where Skyler is and get her back.

After about 15 minutes of Dane staring and checking out Skyler, he got up and went into another room. Skyler was watching his every move, trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess she was in. When he came back in, he had a whip in his hands, looking furiously at Skyler.

" Do you know what this is Skyler? ", Dane asked her, whirling it around. Skyler looked at the whip, then looked at him. " Yes I do, its something you beat people with right? ", Skyler asked him. He smirked at her and then walked up to her. " Why yes, thats a good answer, but its not just for that. It can also be for ripping clothes off, but I dont want to completely shred your clothes, no way. Just shred them enough to see a little bit of your body ", Dane said as he lunged the whip at her, hitting her in the middle, inbetween her breasts, causing her shirt to completely rip in half and a very bad gash going all the way down to her bellybutton. She screamed in pain very loudly, hoping the scream she made was heard by someone. Dane smirked at the sight of her in pain, bring the whip back and lunging it at her left thigh, gashing her leg real good and causing her jeans to rip apart as well. Screaming in pain once again, this time louder.

Kai, Rei and Tyson were still looking around when Kai heard something.

" Shh, guys listen ", Kai said, stopping. They all stopped and heard a faint scream coming from the other direction. Kai knew exactly who that was. " Skyler, SHE IS THIS WAY ", Kai yelled as he took off in the other direction. Rei and Tyson followed him, almost running as fast as Kai was running.

Dane had already slashed off part of her jeans, making them into shorts. Skyler was crying in pain, breathing very heavily and her tear stained cheeks were red from lack of breathing. He was finally done with the torture he had put apon her with the whip, now he wanted to have his way with her. He unshackled her and forced her onto the bed that was a little ways away from the wall she was on. He threw her on the bed and got ontop of her so she couldnt move or try to get away.

" Now are you going to be a good little girl or do I have to torture you some more? ", Dane asked her, taking ahold of her neck and making her look into his eyes once again. " Why...are you doing...this to...me? ", Skyler asked him, trying to stay stronge for herself but all the memories coming back from her past experiences was too much. Dane was sitting on her hips and got a pair of handcuffs out. He roughly took ahold of her wrists and started to handcuff them to the bed posts above her head. She was struggling to get out of his grip, but he was too stronge for her. " Please...dont do this to me! Please NOT AGAIN! Noooo... ", she screamed and started crying once again. Dane looks at her very confusingly. Not knowing why she just yelled that, then he realized what she meant and got a little disappointed that he wasnt the first one. " Again? You mean, you are a rape victim huh? Wow, thats extreme but oh well, Im about to commit again ", Dane said as he roughly started kissing and biting her neck. She was screaming and kicking at him, finally kicking him in the groin area. He groaned in pain, then got up and punched her in the face, punched her in the stomach and punched her in the face again. Grabbing her throat and started to strangle her, her breathing getting cut off for a short amount of time. He finally let go of her and she started coughing very violently. Dane continued to assault her, to violate her body while she was helpless. Ripping off her shirt and unclipping her bra, revealing her well formed breasts to him, she realized there was no point in fighting back, her head hurt too much and her stomach hurt even more, plus she was cuffed down. All she really could do was try her best to unlock the handcuffs with her nails or take what he was forcing apon her. When he got down to attempting to take off her ripped up jeans, her instinct kicked into gear.

' I dont want to have to live with this the rest of my life, I am putting an end to it right now ', she thought to herself as she started to put her nail in the lock area and started moving it around until she heard a click...

Dane didnt seem to notice because he was too focused on her good looking body to hear the click. Taking off the rest of her clothes and continuing what he was doing, he was having a ball doing his thing with a beautiful girl.

20 minutes later...

Dane had fallen asleep right beside Skyler, leaving her handcuffed and stripped down. Skyler looked down at him and saw that he was out and asleep. She very slowly and soundlessly took off the handcuffs she had unlocked and put them on the bed post. She winced in pain as she slowly got up and started to get dressed. Watching Dane to make sure he didnt wake up for anything. When she finally got her clothes on, she headed for the door but was bummed out that it was locked.

" Missing something? ", a voice behind her said. She froze in fear and slowly turned around to see Dane twirling keys on his finger. He was smirking and had his arms partly crossed. Skyler almost broke down crying but stayed strong, she had to. She pressed herself against the door and stared at him in complete fear. " You had your way with me, now please let me go! ", Skyler begged him. Dane slowly approached her and ran his finger down her bruised up face. " Now Skyler baby, I cant do that. You'll tell everyone where this cabin is and then I'll get taken away. We dont want that now do we? ", Dane asked her. She didnt answer him, only looked at him. He smirked and took out his pocket knife, opened it and ran it down her arm and down her side. She was very tense at the touch of the silver metal, trying not to shake in fear. " You are so beautiful, even when you're all bruised up, that beauty of yours always seems to come out right through it ", Dane said. She didnt know what to do, she couldnt escape from him, All she could do is hope and pray that Kai finds her. " Why are you coming after us? What did we do to you? ", Skyler asked him. Dane smirked at her quesiton. " If you must know, someone asked me to do this, targetting you specifically ", Dane said. Skyler became very scared, knowing exactly who was behind this then. " What was his name? ", she asked him one more time. Dane looked down at her suspiously, wandering how to answer these questions without giving out too much.

" His name was...Boris...", Dane answered her. She was shocked enough to slide down the door and start frantically shaking.

_**YA I KNOW, KINDA LAME FOR A CHAPTER THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD- COOL WAY OF FINDING OUT WHY DANE IS GOING AFTER THEM HUH? MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!! LEAVE REVIEWS:):):)**_


	7. Painful Reminder

Chapter 7- More Torture

Skyler just found out that Boris is behind the whole thing, making her very scared and frantic to get away from Dane. When she slid down the door, Dane picked her back up by the arms and slammed her against the door. He was so close to her face, their noses almost touched and his hot breath was blowing on her lips. All she could do was stand there, she didnt see the sense in struggling.

" Now, be a good girl and do what I tell you to do ok? ", Dane commanded her, letting her go after she didnt say anything. She just stood there agains the door, looking at Dane as he went into another room, making noises like he was rummaging through stuff. Tears started to get the better of her and she started to cry a little bit, wandering why Kai hasnt come for her yet.

Kai knew he was growing closer to Skyler, he could feel it in his gut that she was close. All he had to hear was her screaming again, then that would point him in the right direction. Rei and Tyson werent too far behind him, swinging the flashlights in every direction, calling out her name. Kai sat down against a tree for some rest and also to wait for a scream again.

" Kai, what are you doing? We have to find Skyler dude! ", Tyson yelled. Kai set down his flashlight and leaned his head back. " All we have to do is listen for another scream, that will point us in the right direction ", Kai said. Rei kneeled down infront of him and looked at him in the eye. " Kai, she might be dead, if not then we better get to her before she gets killed ", Rei demanded. Kai looked at him with a glare and then stood up again. " I know she's alive Rei, if not then I would feel it, I still feel that she is alive and waiting. ", Kai said. With that, he sat back against the tree and closed his eyes for a second.

' Skyler, I hope you're still alive like I think you are ', Kai thought to himself.

Dane soon came back in and had a lighter in his hand. He saw Skyler sitting against the door now, her eyes tear stained. Her bruises beginning to hurt more and more as the night went on. He slowly walked up to her and stood above her. " Stand up wench '', he ordered her, grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her up. She winced in pain as her arm felt like it was going to come out of the socket. Dane let her to the table in the kitchen, knocked everything off of it and threw her onto it, pinning her down by the shoulders. She whimpered in pain, and fear as she didnt know what the hell he had in mind. He had his pocket knife in his mouth as he got out some long ropes and started tying her wrists one at a time to the legs of the table. She tried to get out of his grip but he punched her hard in the eye, making her dizzier than what she already was. He then got onto the table and straddled her waist to keep her legs down, tying her other wrist to the other leg, making sure the ropes were tight. He then got off of her and tied to her ankles together, connecting the rope to a round hook in the wall. She started to regain her attempts to escape only to be stopped by the ropes. Dane smirked at her struggle as he straddled her waist again, held up his pocket knife and lit the lighter under it, making it get hot. She kinda knew exactly what he was doing when he lifted up her shirt and exposed her abbed belly to him.

" no please...no anything but that, no! ", Skyler whimpered. Dane just ignored her and covered her mouth before he continued what he was doing. " He also told me to remind you on where you belong in this world, even if I have to brand it into you ", Dane said as he ran the knife down her stomach to start spelling words. She screamed as loud as she possibly could, hoping that Kai and the others would hear her. Dane winced as her screams echoed through out the cabin. He decided to get smart and cover her mouth while he did this branding on her stomach. She pulled and pulled at the ropes, hoping they would somehow break under the pressure of her pulling. Unfortunatly, they were thick ropes and they werent going anywhere. Even with Dane covering her mouth, her screams were still a little loud. The ropes started to rub against her wrists, making rope burns as she pulled with no success on breaking them. Dane was still branding letters into her skin as she screamed and begged for him to stop.

Kai and the others were walking again when they heard what they have been waiting to hear. Kai stopped and put his hand up for them to stop. Skyler's screams were heard by them, leading them in the right direction.

" Good girl Skyler, just keep on screaming! " Kai yelled as he went into a dead sprint with Rei and Tyson right behind him. They continued to run until a cabin started to come into view for them. " THATS THE PLACE! ", Kai yelled. Jumping over a large log as Rei and Tyson followed.

Dane looked down at the now moaning Skyler, she was in so much pain and her throat sore from screaming, she started to slightly cough. He smirked as he ran his hand over his creation on her stomach, making her yell in pain once more. " There, now it will be a constant reminder ", Dane said, taking out a camera and taking a picture of her whole body. He then put the camera down and started to kiss Skyler on the neck when he heard voices outside. He shot his head up and Skyler started to slightly open her eyes, knowing who those voices might be. She started breathing harder and then got the courage to scream one more time. " IM IN HERE! HELP ME ! ", she screamed before Dane punched her one more time, this time in the mouth, making her bite her lip and cause blood to seep out of the corner of her mouth. " You little bitch, you led them here! ", Dane said as he got off of her and looked out the window. He saw Kai, Tyson and Rei running toward his cabin, making him very angry. " perfect timing ", he said as he ran over and cut Skyler free of the ropes, forced her to stand up and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, making her back go against his chest. He grabbed his knife again and started to unlocked the door.

Kai slowed down as he came to the cabin, yelling at it for Dane to come out and show himself. " Dane you bastard! GET OUT HERE NOW! SKLYER BETTER NOT BE HURT OR ELSE YOU'LL GET IT EVEN WORSE! " Kai yelled. From inside the cabin, Dane smirked as he slowly opened the door, putting his knife to Skyler's neck to keep her from running. He slowly stepped out and revealed to Rei, Tyson and Kai that Skyler was still alive. Kai grew angry as he saw Dane putting his hands on Skyler like he had the right to.

" You bastard, let her go! ", Rei yelled from behind Kai. Kai started to step foreward a little bit, but Dane pressed the knife against Skyler's skin, making her whimper in fear. " Come any closer and Skyler is dead ", Dane warned Kai. Kai stopped in his tracks, gripping his knife with fury and breathing heavily. " What do you want with us? ", Tyson asked Dane. Dane smirked at his question but gladly answered it. " Oh that, well Im just finishing what Boris started ", Dane said, holding Skyler tighter against him. She took ahold of his arm to help get the pressure off her chest so she could breathe.

All three of them were in complete shock at Dane's answer, making Kai very angry and wanting to go on a killing spree.

_**GOOD HUH? PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWSNEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!!**_


	8. Unexpected Hero

_**Sorry its been so loud since I last updated this story, I just got the inspiration to continue it on. Here is the 8th chapter, Enjoy it!**_

The bladebreakers were eying Dane down, who had Skyler in his grasp with a Knife at her throat. Blood pouring out of her wounds and dripping onto the leaf covered ground. Her wrists were burned from the ropes and cut from the handcuffs, bruises all over her body and face, her hair looking like it had been through a war with a tornado. She felt as if she was about to pass out from the lose of blood and the pain she was experiencing from the brand he just put on her, knowing it would be there forever to remind her of who's property she is.

Rei and Kai were the angriest ones out of the three of them, Tyson just worried about Skyler's safety and wanting to get her out of danger so Rei and Kai can kill Dane. Kai's grip didnt loosen on his knife as he locked eyes with Dane's, rage pouring out of them " What do you mean? How do you know Boris? " Kai asked him, his voice angry but low.

Dane smirked at his question, keeping Skyler still with the knife, not caring at all if she was going to pass out or not " Well....lets just say I know him from Balkav Abbey, where I used to train to be a beyblader but I didnt have the spirit for the sport, so Boris had other ideas for me. He decided to let me go for training to be a hitman of some sort, him paying for it of course. Skyler would surely remember me, though it was so long ago and her mind was so clouded with stress and concentration on her beyblading. ", Dane said to them, looking down at Skyler as he said the last part.

She was however, in too much pain to even think about what he was talking about " Im sure she would say something right now if I wasnt threatning her life and if she wasnt about to die in the first place. I liked her a lot, even got the courage to ask her out but she said no......too bad...she shouldve said yes or else she wouldnt be in this situation ", Dane continued on, pressing the knife further into her neck.

Whimpering and trying to keep his arm from crushing her, she opened her eyes and looked at Kai, trying to think of a plan to get the knife off of her neck. Kai was just getting even more angry by the minute, with every word that Dane said made him want to slit his throat even more. " You know, I went through my whole life without a girlfriend, I never knew Skyler, not even when she was at the Abbey. Do you think I go around slitting people's throats for money? Just let her go Dane! " Kai yelled at him, stepping closer. Dane stepped back and took Skyler with him " You want her? Tell where the other female is...the one you call Hilary " Dane said to them, making Tyson want to slit his throat " You'll leave her out of this you son of a bitch! " Tyson yelled at him, though Kai put his hand up at Tyson, shutting him up " Just let Sky go and I'll let you live for now " Kai stated to Dane, though it didnt work, Dane didnt let her go.

Just then, a sudden plung in the right shoulder made Dane collapse to the ground, a bullet had went into his shoulder. The reflex of his arm caused the knife to revert away from Skyler's neck, giving her the chance to roll away and start crawling away as best as she could. Kai had taken the chance to run to Skyler and help her up, taking her over to Rei and Tyson " You two get her out of here, I'll take care of Dane " Kai said to them, giving Sky to them and turning his back to them " Kai, she needs you more than us. Come on, lets get out of here together. Whoever it was that shot him can handle him " Tyson said as he helped get Skyler onto Rei's back. As soon as he said that however, that someone who shot Dane, came walking out of the woods and shocked everyone " Tala?! What are you doing here?! ", Kai asked him as he saw his old teammate emerge from the bushes. " I heard of Boris's plan and I couldnt let him try to kill Sky again. Lets get her out of here " he said to them, walking over to them and starting to run with them back towards the cabins.

Dane however was playing dead the whole time, in order to make them think that he was dead for sure. His once limped hand gripped the knife he had in his hand and a smirk formed on his face " Fuck you Tala. How dare you....I'll be back....I will for sure be back " he thought in his mind as he stood up and went back into the cabin.

Back at the cabins, Kenny and Hilary had the lights out to make Dane think that nobody was there. Despite how much Hilary hated Skyler, she would never wish death apon her or wish her any injury besides in fights.

Kenny was shaking out of his pants, too scared to even walk around the cabin, sitting against the wall with Hilary, flash lights being their source of light. " Kenny...do you think they found her yet? " Hilary asked him, sounding pretty worried and scared, scared for Tyson's safety as well as Skylers. " I dont know Hilary, we'll know when they come back....if they come back " Kenny said to her, only to almost jump out of his pants when the door suddenly opened but it wasnt Dane who came into the door, it was Tala. He had opened the door for Rei to carry Skyler inside with Tyson and Kai following behind him. " OH MY GOD YOU FOUND HER! " Kenny yelled, watching Rei gently put her on the bed. Sky had passed out from the pain and was completely exhausted from her experience with Dane. Kai eyed her body, thinking of something to make the pain go away " Hilary, get your med kit.

We cant take her to the hospital now, nobody would be able to take us and I have no idea where it is " Kai said as he took a seat on the side of the bed, taking his knife in his hand and starting to cut away what was left of Skyler's clothing. Hilary immediately went to the closet and got out her med kit, running back to Kai's side and handing him the kit. " She is absolutely covered in blood, we need to wash it off before we dress her wounds " Hilary said to him. Tyson and Kenny had crowded around her as well, watching at Kai took off the last bit of her outer clothing, leaving her bra and panties on.

" Dont just stand there you two, Make yourselves usually and get me some water and a cloth! ", Kai yelled at them, like they were children with no common sense. Tala shook his head and looked out the window, seeing the thunder and lightning start to pick up again " So what are you gonna do Kai? " Tala asked him, looking down at Skyler who looked like she was just waking up. Kai ignored his question since he was mad enough already but noticed that she was waking up " Sky...hey...its me. You're safe now, you need to stay as still as possible for me so I can clean you up " he said to her gently, moving her hair out of her face.

Though his eyes hadnt seen the brand until he had completely taken off her shirt. In utter shock, he stopped and stood up quickly, his eyes widened with rage and fear at the sight of Boris's name on her lower stomach, branded into her body like a bad tattoo. Tala was shocked as well, looking at the brand and then looking at Kai " Kai....easy....think about her right now.....she needs you to stay strong for her so that she knows she's alright. If she sees this enraged look on your face, she will be more scared than ever. " Tala stated to him, gripping Kai's shoulders and making him calm down a little bit to get rid of the look on his face. Breathing heavily and turning away, he tried to calm himself down by breathing heavily, in and out, feeling his nerves start to loosen up and relax a bit. Tala was right, he had to think about her right now " Alright.....you're right " Kai said to him before walking over to Skyler's side once more and gently taking off her jeans, seeing that her panties were ripped at the sides a little, and bruises on the inside of her thighs.

Tala's hands went through his hair as he turned his back to her, breathing heavily himself " I'll kill both of them.....she really didnt have to go through that again..." Tala whispered to himself, knowing Kai was angry as well.

" K-Kai....you...you saved me....is he..dead? " Skyler whispered to him, her weak hand finding his knee since he was sitting on the bed. Kai couldnt help but shed tears over the whole situation, wiping them away immediately and taking ahold of Sky's hands " Its ok Sky, dont talk right now....I'll fix you up " he said to her, leaning down and kissing her forhead before Tyson and Rei came into the room with Hilary.

After cleaning her up and dressing her wounds, Kai was sitting beside her while brushing a little bit of her hair, wanting to make sure that she had nice, soft hair by the time she was fully alert, he also knew this relaxed her majorly. The night went on, everyone was tired from the search of her alone....little did they know their nightmare was only beginning.....

_**Hope you liked it, its a little short I know but more updates will be coming soon!**_


	9. Aftermath

_**Sorry it took a while to update, needed to figure out how this one is going to continue! Do enjoy!**_

The whole group was in one cabin, waiting for Sky to wake up and waiting for the storm to pass. Kai was laying on his side next to Sky, stroking her hair while she slept her pain away as best as she could, Tyson was sitting with Hilary on the recliner, Tala and Rei were sitting on the couch while Kenny had fallen asleep. The thunder rolled outside, giving signs that they would be there for a while so that gave them time to prepare for the next time they met Dane.

" Tala? How did you hear about Boris's plan? Last time I heard, you left the abbey " Kai asked him as he looked over at him, still stroking Sky's hair and face to keep her relaxed. Tala looked over at Kai and sighed, shaking his head as he looked at Sky " I may have left, but I still had team mates who were trapped inside of it. They gave me the inside information since I also care about Sky. " he answered to Kai, looking down at the ground. " I didnt kill him.....so we are still in danger. I passed a small cottage like place on the way here, looks like thats where he was staying...." Tala informed them unexpectedly. That almost made Kai want to go out and finish the job for him, though he needed to be with Sky....he couldnt leave her again. Looking down at her sleeping form, he couldnt help but feel butterflies in his stomach, even with all the injuries she had, he thought she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

" Sky....Im so sorry....Im so sorry baby. I promise to you...I swear on my life, that no harm will ever come to you again. As long as Im here, no harm will ever ever look your way again. " he quietly promised to her, leaning down and kissing her lips lightly. To his shock, he felt her slightly kiss him back. Looking down at her, he smiled when he saw her beautiful eyes open once more, looking up at him with a small smile on her face " Kai.....where am I? " she asked him quietly, moving her head around and trying to get her vision back into regular view.

Rei and Tala saw that Sky was awake and smiled at her, standing up and walking over to her " Hey sky, how are you feeling? " Rei asked her, sitting beside her and looking down at her. Sky shrugged weakly and looked up at Tala " Tala.....when did...how did you...know? " she asked him, her hand reaching for him a bit but it hurt her to even move her arm at all. Tala shook his head and took her hand gently, putting it down on the bed and kneeling beside her like Rei was. " Sky....I know I wasnt the best of friends with you before, but I promise to make sure that this bastards dies. He wont hurt you again, he will join my the devil in hell while your mother rests easy in Heaven " he said to her while looking into her eyes, making tears form in her eyes. Kai looked at Tala and nodded to him reaching over Sky and patting his shoulder, Rei did the same to Tala along with Tyson, Hilary and Kenny following in. Sky smiled and put her hand on everyone else's hands, ensuring them that she was in this too, no matter how much pain she had to go through, she wanted her own revenge for herself as well as everyone else.

Meanwhile, Dane was sitting in a hollow part of a tree, already taken care of his shoulder and sharpening his knife " _Fucking Kai and Tala, ruining my chance to finally make Skyler mine. Ive waited for 3 years and this is what happens? No chance of it ever happening again, I'll make sure of it this time. Hmm....that other girl was also pretty cute, maybe I can have some fun with her. _", Dane thought to himself, smiling at his thoughts and continuing to sharpen his knife. Just then someone came out of the woods looking for him " Dane...Dane! I know you're out here man! " that person yelled. Dane looked out and saw that it was Trever, smiling at him as he shined his flashlight at him " Hey Trever Im here. Whats up? " he asked him as Trever approached him. " Dane, how long does it take to torment a few kids? Boris is wandering how you got Skyler " he said to him as he got into the hollow part of the tree with him. Dane smirked at him and took out the picture he had taken of Skyler when she was tied down to the table, getting the brand in the picture and her tears as well. Trever took the picture and smiled at it " Wow...you really....he's going to be impressed with you " he said to Dane as he patted his shoulder and stood up, seeing that Dane had blood all over his shirt and shook his head " Who shot you? " He asked him, looking down at his shoulder. Dane growled and shook his head " Tala " he said to him before he put his knife away. Trever shook his head and growled as well " You mean that sick bastard is here? With them? What the hell is he doing here? " he asked Dane, taking out his 24 Kaliber Pistol and loading it " I think maybe I can join you? " he asked him again, making Dane smile and stand up " I dont care, as long as you leave the girls to me. " Dane said to him and looking out at the storm. " Like I said before, their nightmare is just beginning " he thought to himself again as a lightning strike hit a nearby tree.....

The next morning finally came after a long nigh of pain and anxiety for Skyler. Kai had to sleep with her to keep her from having nightmares all night, seeing Dane's face everytime she closed her eyes but was always calm after she saw Kai's face as soon as she opened her eyes. Rei and Kenny had slept on the floor, Tala took the couch and Tyson was sleeping on the floor with his arms around Hilary. Hilary was scared out of her mind as well, even though she didnt think that Dane would come after her since she had nothing to do with Boris or his evil plan.....at least thats what she thought. The storm had finally passed, leaving behind a lot of damage on the beach, branches everywhere, trees down and cabins damaged as well.

Skyler was the first one to wake up, due to her having another nightmare and her body covered in sweat. " No! " was what she whispered before she woke up and was breathing heavily, looking up at the ceiling and feeling strong arms around her. Looking over to her right, she saw Kai beside her, his eyes open from her moving and whispering, everyone else stayed asleep. " Hey Hey Sky, its ok. He's not here. You're safe, just calm down before you reopen your injuries " Kai said to her while running his hand through her hair. Sky smiled and nodded " Im sorry...Im sorry for making you go through this Kai " she said to him as tears started to form in her eyes. Shaking his head, Kai leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her, his hand resting on her cheek and looking into her eyes " No Sky. Dont you dare be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. We are going to end all of this and you're going to live on like you have something to live for. He wont interfere with your life anymore, I'll make sure of it " Kai reassured her, smiling down at her. Sky looked up at him and nodded to him, smiling a bit and letting tears start to fall from her eyes. Kai used his thumb to wipe them away before leaning down slowly and kissing her softly. Sky had tensed up a bit and whimpered into the kiss since her lips were still in pain from being raped by Dane. Kai didnt let up though, he knew she would have to move on eventually and this was a gentle kiss, he was trying to tell her through physical action that she had nothing to be afraid of with him.

Tala had soon woken up and saw them kissing, smiling at the two of them and feeling happy for Kai that he had finally found someone to be with. He knew Kai loved Skyler just by looking at her, showing her that there was nothing to be afraid of was the best medicine he had to offer to her right now, this impressed Tala. When Kai brought his lips away from Skyler, Tala then stood up and stretched " Hey...how are you feeling Sky? " he asked her as he approached her. Skyler looked up at Tala and smiled weakly " Like I got hit by a bus and got trapped in a bunch of concrete. I can barely move. " she answered to him, resting her hands on her upper stomach, since her brand was still hurting her pretty badly. " Dont you worry Sky, we'll take of this together " he said to her with a gentle smile, sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking over at Kai, nodding to him and smiling as he patted his shoulder as well.

_**Sorry that this one is a bit short, kinda have a writers block :( I'll update As soon as I can! Leave Reviews!**_


End file.
